


poupées mécaniques

by malurette



Category: Chobits
Genre: Computers, Gen, Multi, Other, Relationship Study, mini collection, xenofiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nous sommes des poupées qui rêvons .../<br/>Trois ficlets sur le point de vue des persocoms sur ce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. petite poupée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** petite poupée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ChobitS  
>  **Couple :** Kotoko/Sumomo – mais ça pourrait éventuellement s’appliquer à plusieurs persocoms  
>  **Genre :** un soupçon d’angst/romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** la présentation "bâclée" est faite exprès.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 100

nous sommes des êtres artificiels

nous ressemblons aux humains

les capteurs de notre peau plastique nous envoient des signaux que nous interprétons comme caresses  
mais à la différence des modèles taille réelle nous ne sommes pas équipées pour l’amour physique

nous aimons, de toute la force de notre petit cœur électronique

parce que l’un de nos programmes nous permet de nous attacher à une personne précise / d’être comblées en sa présence / de se sentir seul quand elle n’est plus là  
désirer son retour

cela en plus de nos devoirs d’ordinateur  
et parfois même quand deux programmes s’opposent malgré eux

nous aimons  
nous sommes des poupées qui rêvons d’êtres humaines, pour pouvoir nous enlacer /…


	2. Zima/Dita, rien que pour toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nous sommes libres .../

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** rien que pour toi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ChobitS  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jima, Jima/Dita  
>  **Genre :** réflexion/romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** la présentation "bâclée" est faite exprès ;  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

je sais que je t’aime et c’est tout ce qui importe

je suis une banque de données, alors je sais beaucoup de choses  
de la recette du quatre-quarts à la théorie de la relativité, en passant par les chiffres du tourisme à Tōō

je sais que nous ne sommes pas humains

je sais que beaucoup d’humains ne nous considèrent que comme des machines, des robots à utiliser selon leur bon plaisir  
mais je sais aussi que d’autres nous voient comme des personnes à part entière, au risque de négliger leurs semblables

je sais que nous pouvons leur inspirer un amour immense, ou une crainte terrible

je sais qu’on nous a donné des programmes extrêmement complexes, qui nous permettent de décoder les sensations recueillies par notre tégument, d’utiliser précisément notre corps humanoïde / que nous pouvons souffrir, que nous nous attachons aux personnes qui interagissent avec nous

je sais que nos programmes déterminent nos comportements, et qu’une partie plus ou moins grande nous est individuelle

on a stocké dans ma mémoire tous les détails sur le processus de notre fabrication  
si je le voulais, je pourrai créer à ma guise un quelqu’un rien que pour moi

(mais c’est inutile  
je sais que cette personne est déjà en face de moi)  
(je saurais aussi créer un mélange de toi et moi si tu voulais, un être qui aurait tes caractéristiques et les miennes, et qui pourtant serait différent –puisque malgré tout, je sais tout de notre passé, mais je ne saurai rien à l’avance de son vécu  
car

je sais que nous pouvons apprendre et que notre vécu personnel détermine la création de chaînes réactionnelles particulière  
cela fait que nous sommes tous uniques

je sais que si mes données se perdent toutes, je meurs ; si une partie s’efface, si on me redémarre, je serai quelqu’un d’autre, comme les humains croient à la réincarnation

je sais que notre créateur a travaillé très dur pour rendre notre processeur le plus semblable possible à un cerveau humain

je sais que les humains ont créé des lois pour faire des androïdes leurs esclaves

et je sais qu’elles ne figurent pas dans nos programmes

nous sommes libres  
libres de mener notre existence comme bon nous semble  
et je t’aime

c’est tout ce qui importe /…


	3. Kotoko/Sumomo, je l’ai trouvée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> et cette personne .../

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** je l’ai trouvée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ChobitS  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kotoko, Kotoko/Sumomo  
>  **Genre :** réflexion/romance  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** la présentation "bâclée" est faire exprès  
>  **Thèmes :** présentée sur 31_jours pour "reconnaissance absolue" + contrainte accessoire "première personne" (21 octobre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

je suis une poupée qui rêve / une machine créée à l’image de l’homme

dotée de programmes complexes - très complexes - pour imiter la pensée humaine

au point que parfois nous - persocoms - oublions presque notre condition

l’homme qui a conçu nos programmes nous a donné la capacité d’apprentissage / de réflexion / d’attachement

quelqu’un a fabriqué un programme pour me tenir lieu de personnalité - on m’a donné un corps mécanique humanoïde / mon apparence et mes réactions sont celles d’une jeune fille

je remplis mes devoirs d’ordinateur

mais à la différence des anciennes générations j’ai la capacité de faire des rencontres individuelles et d’interagir avec mon entourage - de mon propre chef

enfin : selon mes programmes / quoiqu’il ne doive pas y avoir tant de différence entre un programme électronique et un programme bio-électro-chimique... leur complexité, peut-être ?

pour nous comme pour eux - il existe quelque part dans un recoin de nos rouages, un programme qui nous fera reconnaître / parmi toutes celles que nous croiserons dans notre existence / une personne rien que pour nous

qui sera celle que nous aimerons  
qui nous aimera  
avec qui la vie sera complète

j’ai fait des rencontres

j’ai été créée à la demande d’un maître qui me voyait comme un jouet et m’a vite délaissée

j’ai rencontrée ce persocom étrange, amnésique qui se prenait pour une humaine /  
qui m’a permis de croire que peut-être, nous n’étions pas si différents d’eux

j’ai rencontré ce garçon qui affirme que oui, les persocoms ont autant d’émotions que les humains

j’ai rencontré ces humains qui tombaient amoureux de leurs persocoms, des persocoms spécialement modelés à l’image de leur idéal, ou qui par hasard correspondaient à leurs désirs

j’ai rencontré des persocoms dont le programme de dévouement à leur maître créait en eux la réplique du sentiment nommé « amour » chez les humains

et j’ai rencontré cette fille encore plus bizarre qu’eux tous, ce petit machin pétillant de vie, assommant de vitalité, débordant d’enthousiasme

un modèle de poche / décoratif / pratique pour les quelques tâches simples de la vie courante / pas vraiment futé et certainement pas capable d’opérations compliquées  
un truc à la candeur désarmante  
un bidule adorable, en fait

j’ai rencontré "la personne rien que pour moi" /...


End file.
